Moving In
by KattyTime
Summary: Danny bought a house. Now him and his fiance Sam must learn to live together. Post PP. Up for adoption. Just list me in credits.
1. I bought a House

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Sam! I've got a huge surprise for you!" said a 22 year old Danny to his loving fiance.<p>

"Danny, I don't have time fore surprises. I've got to make the protest signs against the destruction of the old town library."

"We have a library?"

"Yes, okay. I can give you five seconds," Sam said as she raised the paint brush from the nearly finished sign.  
>"Ioughtaouse," Danny mumbled. Hoping Sam wouldn't be too mad.<p>

"I can't understand you when you talk like that."

"I bought a... Well you see. I thought it would be a good idea since we are engaged. I mean it is a big step."

"I'm not following. Danny, what did you buy?"

"A house."

"You did what?"

"You didn't even consult me about it!"

"I think you'll love it."

"What makes you think that?"

"Here's a picture."

Sam's eyes moved over the picture. It was Danny standing in front of a large house. It was white. The next thing she knew Danny was handing her more. One of large back yard. Another showed the master bedroom with a master bath.

"How did you afford this?"

"Your grandmother gave me a loan. No interest. She said to consider it a wedding gift. I'm going to pay her back. Eventually."

"Oh Danny! I love it. I guess this is a start of a new adventure."

* * *

><p>Yes, I'm starting another series. I will still be doing Welcome to the Fentons and my one shots. I just love writing. My desk looks horrible. I hope this series goes well.<p> 


	2. I Got It

I own nothing. I was thinking of making this a prequel to Welcome to the Fentons, but I didn't know if you all would like that. Tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Sam and Danny walked around Sam's old living room putting seemingly random objects into boxes.<p>

"Sam,why do you have so many books?" said Danny as he grabbed the three boxes filled with books and moved them to the stoop.

"Because, I like to read. You don't have to show off. I know you can lift more than the average man."

"Just because you say that doesn't mean you don't love it."

"Whatever. Catch." Sam threw a box of pillows to Danny.

"I got it. I got it." Danny ran back to catch the box. He didn't see the books he had already moved behind him.

"I didn't get it," Danny said from his position now at the bottom of the stairs. He was covered from head to toe in the books he had so carefully packed.

"Next time you say 'I got it' actually get it."

"No fair. I wasn't ready," Danny replied throwing a pillow from the box he was suppose catch. It flew over Sam's head and hit the only non-packed thing in the room, a lamp. The crash echoed threw the room.

"Danny! We are suppose to be packing not breaking. Why are you packing up your room?"

"Mom and Dad got it covered."

"I can't believe you still live with your parents."

"I don't live with them anymore. Whose bed are we going to use?"

"Considering I have a queen sized and you have a twin sized, mine."

"Okay. Cool. What should we do with my old one then?"

"Let your parents keep it. I'm going to go check the mail one last time."

Danny started cleaning up the broken lamp when he heard Sam yell.

"I'm going ghost." He flew to Sam's side. "What's wrong? Did someone attack? No look at what came into the mail."

You are cordially invited to the matrimonial union of :

Tucker Foley

Jasmine Fenton

She turned it over

Time: Noon

Place: On the roof of Fenton Works

Invite only

"They aren't even dating! What's the meaning of this?"

"Danny relax."

"No, I won't. I'm going over there for an explanation." Danny transformed and flew off.

Sam sat on the stoop repacking the boxes of books only stopping when she thought she heard some yell, "Jazz, help me!", but she may have just been imagining things.


	3. Box Ghost Meets the Moving Truck

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The box ghost sat bored out of is mind. He saw Danny driving a large truck. This peaked his curiosity. He turned intangible and flew into the truck. He was so excited! The truck was full of cardboard boxes. He thought quickly. He dumped out all the boxes, stacked them, turned them intangible, and flew out of the truck.<p>

Danny and Sam arrived at their new home. Sam's things were in the moving truck they had rented. Danny opened the truck and was horrified by what he saw. All of the boxes were gone. Sam's things were laying everywhere. Sitting in the front was what Danny hated most. Three boxes worth of books stared back at him. The box ghost was going to pay.

"You can unpack this. I'll go make coffee."

"Alright. Stupid box ghost."

"Beware!" He heard it in the distance, but he knew to follow it. Revenge is sweet.


	4. Don't Eat Sam's Food

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>One week after the Box Ghost Incident, Danny was looking through the fridge. It was divided down the middle. Each person bought their own food. A cup of what appeared to be guacamole sat in the middle. He didn't remembering buying it. Oh well. He grabbed it and some chips and went to the couch.<p>

Sam was at a protest at some make-up facility that tested on animals. He turned on the new. Sam was on the screen being cheered on by protesters. He had to admit that he had an awesome fiance. He looked over his shoulder at the tux he would be wearing in two days. Tucker better be glad that Danny love him like a brother.

He dipped the chip. The news changed t a picture of him as Danny Phantom. He lowered the chip and said, "Awesome as usual."

He raised the chip. A commercial on animal abuse came on. He lowered the chip. He grabbed the remote and turned off the tv. That was too sad to watch. He moved to the kitchen. Sam entered the room. He lowered the chip. "Hey you." She was quiet. That meant the cops were called. "How many?"

"Three."

"I'm sorry." He took a bite of the chip. "Ewwww what is this?!"

"That would be my wheat grass smoothie."

"Gross!"

"That made my day a lot better. Don't eat my food!"

"Never again."


	5. The Debate

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>They had decorated the guest room in their three bedroom home. This left one room for whatever they wanted, but each had their own ideas.<p>

"I want to change it into an indoor garden."

"I want a game room."

"But, gardens are healthier. We can grow out own food."

"But, games are fun."

It was one day until Jazz and Tucker's wedding. Instead of comforting nerves, they were having a debate. What should they do with the spear room?

"Sam!"

"Danny!"

Tucker and Jazz yelled from down stairs. Jazz was staying at Sam's because it was bad luck to see the bride the day of the wedding. Jazz had everything she needed to get ready tomorrow. Tucker and Danny left to have one more nigh of being single. Jazz was so nervous, but all Sam wanted to talk about was the debate.

"Who would put a game room in a house? An indoor garden would be so much better."

"I'm so nervous. Do you think we did the right thing, getting married so suddenly."

"What? Oh yeah. Good idea. Why would he even want that?"

"Why would Tucker want to marry me?!"

"No, why would Danny want a game room?"

"He's a man that likes video games."

"I like video games too."

"Then put a game room inside and put a garden outside."

"Duh! Why didn't I think of that?" Sam asked.

"Because you like proving Danny wrong."

"True."

"Now, can we deal with my stress levels?!" Jazz said in a panicked voice.

"Sure, why not?"

(I'm not explaining guy's night. There was no cheating! or inappropriate behavior! Let's just say, Tucker was worse off then Jazz by a long shot.)


	6. The Wedding

I own nothing

* * *

><p>Jazz looked in the mirror again. Had she made the right choice. She loved Tucker. They hadn't even been dating when he proposed. She remembered it like it was yesterday..<p>

Jazz and Tucker sat on the couch. He kept playing his PDA. She hated that device. "Can you put that down for two seconds?" she asked annoyed at his lack of interest.

She had to admit that she was a little jealous of that horrid device.

"If I put it down, I have to talk to you. I don't want to do that."

"What's so bad about talking to me?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Give me that stupid thing!" she yelled and then tackled him. Once he was pinned under her, she grabbed the PDA and threw it.

"My baby!"

"I'm your baby now," she said. She was so shocked that she had said that. She tried to run, but he grabbed her from behind, not not grabbed, hugged. He hugged her.

Tucker didn't know why she said that, but he was glad she did.

"If you want to be my baby, we have to get married. That way you can be my baby forever." He was half joking, but half (okay like 90% of him) wasn't joking.

"Oh yes, let's get married, start a family, and have a life together that we never admitted we wanted." Her sarcasm wasn't lost on Tucker.

He gave her a look that said "I'm serious." and "Please, don't break me heart" at the same time.

"Wait, you were serious?"

"Well, ummm."

"If you were serious, so was I."

He kissed her. He couldn't help it. He wanted the whole world to know. He let go of her.

"Are we really doing this?"

"Yes, but."

"You need to ask the right way."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Before, you ask. Why do you already have a ring?"

"I was kinda hoping for like the past five years that this would happen."

"Okay. Proceed."

"You aren't freaked out?"

"Tucker, if I had known that, we would already be married with kids by now."

"Okay, Jazz. Will you do me the honer of marring me and becoming Mrs. Jazz Foley."

"Yes! We have to tell everyone!"

"I say we tell everyone, get married asap, and start our lives together. Next Saturday sound good."

"If we hadn't already missed out on so many years together, I would call you crazy. I'm going to tell everyone right now."

Before she could even make it to her parents room, Danny burst in yelling. "I bought a house." It was not the right time to tell everyone. This was Danny's moment.

Jazz looked at her maid of honor Sam. Danny and Sam had been engaged for 6 months. She knew it would be years before they tied the knot. They loved each other so fiance was good enough for them.

"I'm ready." This was it. Ghost and family sat side by side. Danny looked at Sam. He was probably dreaming about their own wedding.

Her father gave her away. Tucker looked at her with eyes she would never forget.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two heart in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

The only sound was the wind blowing over the roof of Fenton works.

"Good. The lovely couple has decided to write their own vows."

Jazz grabbed her vows from Sam. Tucker took his from Danny. Tucker looked happy. He never looked so happy in his life. Tears started to flow from everyone in the room. You would have expected Jazz's voice to fail her, but it was there. Just as strong as ever.

"Tucker, you went from being a pain in my side to the man I never wanted to leave my side in a matter of seconds. This is better than I ever could have imagined. I had big dreams for this ceremony, but just being her beside you makes all those dreams look like a nightmare. I love you. I will stand by you threw everything. I'll even get use to that PDA of yours. I'm ready from this. I'm ready to stand by you side till death do us part."

Tucker voice did fail him. "I...I...I. I love you. I... I can't wait to have you.. I mean have my life with you. I mean. I love you. Till death do us part."

Not the best vows, but they were from Tucker. She loved every word.

"May we have the rings?"

Danny and Sam handed over the rings.

"Jazz, repeat after me. With this right I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." She slid the ring on to his hand.

"Tucker, repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." He let the small ring rest on Jazz's hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tucker went for it. He even tilted Jazz back. Her heel slowly rose. This kiss started turning into a make out session. They remembered where they were and stopped.

They ran out the door into the house. The only word behind them was Danny yelling, "Yes, I get my game room!"


	7. Stop Laughing

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Sharing a home with someone means that privacy goes out the window. Any embarrassing moment is now shared. Sam thought this was a good thing. She had managed to catch Danny being embarrassing a lot. Like the time he had been singing into a brush in the bathroom. Or when he had put his car keys in the freezer and could drive for days. The worse time was when he was dancing in his underwear when he thought she ha left for work.<p>

Every time he would just reply, "Stop laughing."

She never thought in a million years that he would find her doing something embarrassing. That was until her found her dancing in the kitchen to a song that had never heard. She moved and smiled still thinking that she was alone. Danny tried to hold back later. He failed. Sam turned around to find Danny on the floor laughing his head off.

She only had one thing to say," Stop laughing."


	8. Furniture

I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Tucker and Jazz had just gotten back from their honeymoon. Danny was happy for them, but they were talking too much. Every sentence had something to do with it. Danny and Sam had actually started hiding from them. It was getting bad.<p>

"And then we went for a dinner under the stars. He was so romantic." Jazz had been talking for two hours straight. Sam could feel her eye twitching. She loved Jazz. She really did. They were practically sisters, but this was annoying. They had gotten back a week ago! She had bigger problems than that. Danny had broken half the furniture in the house. Young Blood was at it again. Danny couldn't see him this time hence the broken furniture. This was the exact reason why she and Jazz were in a furniture store.

"You know if you want, you can wear my wedding dress to your wedding."

This snapped her out of her trance. She could try to deal with her talking mushy about Tucker. She couldn't deal with someone telling her to wear a white dress.

"Jazz, we are here for furniture not dresses. Please stop." Her eye twitched again.

"Fine, what do we need?"

"A new bed, couch, kitchen table, about 4 chairs and 12 picture frames, a lamp, and my mirror."

"Exactly how did this happen?"

"Young Blood jumped on the couch. Danny shot at it. The stupid kid jumped out of the way right as Danny charged at him. Danny landed on my lamp and three picture frames. Young Blood threw picture frames at Danny. Danny blasted each one. Young Blood moved to the kitchen. He started moving chairs. Danny blasted again. He turned the table and chairs in dust. Then Young Blood jumped on our bed. Danny fired and again distorted things. Danny finally captured him. He left the bed room. He slammed the door shut and when he did, the mirror fell off the wall."

"Wow. This is what happens when you live with Danny."

"I know. Let's just get started."

"Where is Danny?"

"Listening to your husband talk about your honeymoon, again."

Sam headed to the beds. She liked a firm bed. Danny wanted soft. She got an idea. She picked out a king size box spring. She picked one firm mattress in twin size. The other twin size was soft. This solved that problem. She picked a black a neon green comforter set. She picked two pillows then headed to the couches. She picked a black leather one with built in cup holders. She picked a table with matching chairs. The table was a dark wood and looked like it belonged in a castle. She picked a lamp the was identical to the broken one. Silver post with black and purple glass over the bulb. The glass was in the shape on a purple rose with a black background.

Sam headed to check out.

"Do you want the extended warranty?" asked the young store clerk.

"Yes." They would regret that.

Sam and Jazz headed home and found Danny and Tucker in the kitchen. Tucker was talking about the honeymoon. Danny was banging his head into a wall.

"There is furniture on its way. You two move it."

Danny was glad. Moving furniture was surely keep Tucker quiet.

An hour later they were moving the couch. Tucker was still talking.


	9. Candles

I own nothing. Yes these are one shots that tell a story. I know they are short.

* * *

><p>Sam sat candles all around the room. It felt good to have a small bit of danger. She loved candles. Danny on the other hand found them pointless. He loved Sam so he put up with them. He decided to get her one for her birthday. He loved her so he found a red heart candle. Danny didn't even bother smelling it. He gave it to Sam in hope of her loving it. She lit the candle. She lot a match then the candle. Danny started getting weaker. Sam blew out the candle and threw it away.<p>

"Danny what kind of candle was that?"

"I thought it was apple."

Sam reached in the garbage to find the box it came in. Blood Blossom. He had actually picked a candle that could hurt him. Only Danny could manage that.

"I don't want you buying any other candles. Understand?"

"Sorry."

"You almost hurt yourself, and all you can say is sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"If I didn't love you, I'd so beat you up."

She kissed him and said," Learn to read before you buy."

He kissed her back.

"Will do."


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing. I know I gave up on this story because of some bad reviews, but I am willing to try again.

Danny slowly crept out of bed trying not to wake Sam. He was hungry. The clock read 2 am. He shrugged. It was his day off. Who cared?

A silent alarm alerted Sam that there was a ghost in the house. She got out her ecto gun from under her pillow. HEY! Girls got to be prepared. She walked slowly to the door. The fridge was open. She didn't even know ghost ate, but Danny did. How far fetched was it that others did too?

Danny stopped. Someone was close by. He turned intangible. Whoever it was, was in for the surprise of their life.

Sam stepped closer.

Danny got a look at the intruder. He held back a laugh as Sam in a black nightgown with an ecto gun in hand tried to be silent. She was one tough girl. Danny floated behind her. He turned tangible. He wrapped his arms around her.

Sam felt hands on her stomach. She instantly knew it was Danny. She decided to scare him. She turned the safety on the gun and turned around with her eyes closed. She held the echo gun and pretended to fire. She didn't even pull the trigger.

Danny jumped back

"Sam!" He put up a force field. Sam started laugh.

"Not cool." Danny said crossing his arms still floating in midair.

"Neither is trying to scare me. Now go back to bed." Sam said pointing at the room.

"Fine, but I'm still hungry." Danny said.

"Stop pouting. Tell me that again in three or five hours." Sam said with a yawn.


End file.
